


What's the Password?

by just_makeing_it_gay_97



Series: Thirteen/Rose [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Rose Tyler Loves the Doctor, The Doctor Loves Rose Tyler, Time Lord Rose Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_makeing_it_gay_97/pseuds/just_makeing_it_gay_97
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are trying to figure out a password during an undercover mission, but they can't seem to understand each other.Basically the scene from Purple Rain which has me howling.Thirteen/Rose, Time Lord Rose (if you squint)
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler, Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Thirteen/Rose [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632961
Comments: 5
Kudos: 126





	What's the Password?

This whole affair was quite dramatic, if she was being honest. The duo were sucked up in yet another mystery, having been split up from the fam about thirty minutes ago, keeping communication with their comms.

_ "So this villain guy, where is he?" _

"Ah, we'll know when we see him, right?"

The Doctor nodded and squeezed Rose's hand tighter. Yaz sighed on the comms and they heard typing.

_ "Well okay, I've hacked the cameras so we're watching you, any visuals we can go off?" _

_ "Yeah, has he got a beard? A bowtie?" _

"Maybe, maybe even a dress, who knows."

Rose smirked and a tut came over the comms.

_ "I can see your smug faces, you know!" _

"Right, tell you what Fam; me an Rose will say a code word when the enemy approaches, sound okay?"

"Ooh yeah, good idea. But we gotta make it something sneaky! They'll know it's us otherwise, so it's gotta fit into conversation."

The Doctor nodded, tapping her lip with her free hand.

"I got it."

Rose squeezed her hand, proud, and was looking through the busy crowd as her wife spoke.

"Brilliant, tell me then."

"What?"

Rose frowned and leaned against the wall, giving her a side look.

"Wait, what's the password?"

"You got it."

"Got what?"

The Doctor looked more confused now, as though Rose couldn't understand and that was confusing her.

"The password. You got it."

"Yeah, what is the password?"

"Exactly."

Rose huffed and pinched herself. Nope, definitely happening.

_ "Guys, what-" _

"The password is exactly?"

"No, it's okay."

"The password is okay..?"

The Doctor shrugged, smiling at another guest at this party they'd found themselves at.

"As far as I'm concerned, yeah."

"For the love of- say the password!"

_ "Is anyone else losing it a bit here?" _

_ "Yes grandad, we all are." _

"What."

"Say the password or you're sleeping on the sofa."

The Doctor seemed to take this threat seriously, and she put her hands on Rose's shoulders.

"The password is what?"

Rose held the Doctor's shoulders as well, now looking like they were in some sort of wrestling tournament.

"That's what I'm asking you!"

They were both looking a bit frustrated now.

"It's the password!"

Rose huffed and dropped her hands.

"Oh, the password is it?"

The doctor groaned and grabbed at her own hair, tugging a little in confusion.

"The password is what!"

"It! You just said so!"

The Doctor flattened her hair and held Rose's hands.

"The password isn't it, the password is..?"

"... What?"

"You got it!"

_ "Oh thank g-" _

"I got it?"

"Right."

"It, or right?"

_ "Christ! Just stop already!" _

_ "That's it, human intervention. The password is pear." _

The Doctor's lip curled in disgust.

"Urgh, I hate pears."

The large man passing them paused, raising one perfectly sculpted eyebrow at then.

"What an unusual thing to be speaking about, where's your invitations?"

The Doctor and Rose exchanged an exasperated look. Rose got herself ready to run.

"Funny thing about that actually-"

On the TARDIS, Yaz dropped her head to her hands, watching through her fingers as the two Time Lord's ran hand in hand out of the large building, being chased by alien dogs, grinning maniacally.

"They deserve each other…" she grumbles, Ryan and Graham nodding from beside her.

**Author's Note:**

> this was fun haha hello doctor who fandom


End file.
